


Getting Lucky

by Axelex12



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Maledom, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Open Ending, Rope Bondage, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Damian would be lying if he said the idea that this would annoy Tim hadn't crossed his mind. But it was more than that. The stoic Batgirl was quite simply a hot chick.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 2





	Getting Lucky

Damian Wayne would be lying if he said the idea that this would annoy Tim hadn't crossed his mind. But it was more than that. The stoic Batgirl was quite simply a hot chick. He'd rescued from one of Two-Face's death traps without too much trouble. Harvey Dent was of two minds about everything and so his construction projects tended to be of a weak nature to say the least. Nevertheless, the Batgirl was very grateful. When she'd taken off his bike helmet and kissed him on that rooftop, he'd not even considered pushing her away.

Now she was sneaking him into her bedroom, assuring him that her mother was away for the mission. Damian was amused she thought he'd care whether her mother knew about them or not. Still, with the things he planned to do to her, maybe it was for the best they were alone in the house.

"Let me just change into something more comfortable..." Cassandra whispered in his ear as she undid her utility belt. Damian caught her wrist, and hissed back at her: "that better be a polite way of saying you're gonna strip off." Cass looked shocked for a moment. Then she grinned. She knew he was a bad boy, that's why she wanted him. "Uh huh" she breathed out as she unzipped her costume.

Damian held his hand out. Cass stood there, her costume discarded and bra unstrapped. She knew what he was asking for. Cassandra slithered out of her knickers and tentatively passed them to Damian. Damian took her panties and thrust them into his jacket's pocket. She giggled slightly. Then she lay down on the bed, naked.

Damian reached into his other pocket and his fist clenched around a thin black cabling. Using it as rope he stretched her arms above her head and tied them to the bedposts. He watched as her breathing got faster and he grinned at her nerves. Then Damian gripped her ankles and spread her legs apart. She swallowed nervously as he lifted her legs up too and tied them to the bedposts above her head, rope around her ankles holding them in place.

"Relax..." Damian whispered, taking great pleasure in how obviously nervous the older girl was. His hand stroked her exposed helpless pussy slowly. "The Son of Batman is going to take good care of you..." Two fingers pushed inside her entrance and she whimpered. She actually whimpered. Damian fingered her as deep as he could manage.

Her whole body shook but her wrists and feet remained tightly bound in place. He continued to toy with her vagina, a large smile spreading across his face as he did. She cried out when he pinched her clit and he laughed. "What's the matter? Sensitive down there..?" Damian teased. Cass nodded slowly. He grinned then he slapped her vagina hard. Cas cried out but he muffled her with a kiss and the cry quickly became a moan.

She felt his hand squeezing her butt cheek roughly, his nails digging in, then his hand retracted. His mouth broke away from hers too, and she took a deep breath. Then the palm of his hand smacked into her ass. She gasped. He grinned. He spanked her again. She loved it.

The older Asian girl cried out again as he smacked her other ass cheek. "Son of Batman Meets Batgirl" he taunted. Her reply was cut off by yet another spank. "That ass looks tight" he commented, slapping her butt again, "has it ever been fucked?" Cass went red in the face too. "No..." She breathed out. His finger slid into her tight asshole and she bit down on her bottom lip, moaning out. "Let's fix that," he grinned.

She watched as he unzipped his trousers and stripped down in front of her. Her eyes gazed helplessly at his cock once it was out in the open. "You like what you see?" He smirked and she blushed again. He was about 8 inches long, longer than around, and it wasn't thin. It was going to be a very tight fit.

He pressed the tip to her rear, and pushed it inside her. Cass screamed as he slowly forced more and more of his shaft inside her butt until he was deeply nestled inside her. "Fuck that is tight" he muttered. Then he started to rock back and forth.

Cass couldn't string together any words anymore. All she could do was gasp, cry, shriek and whimper for him. He loved that. Damian's hands clasped the backs of her thighs, rubbing up and down her smooth silky legs as he slammed his hips into her rear.

He really pounded into her, ripping into her asshole with his throbbing cock. He continued to grope her restrained legs as he did, acknowledging her shrieks of pain and pleasure with only grunts and occasional grins. He spanked her again for good measure, but her screams couldn't get any louder. She thanked god her mum wasn't home.

He felt himself close to cumming and pulled out quickly. She gasped for air. Then he exploded over her. Her open mouth got the worst of it, his cum splattering around her lips and trickling down her throat. Some stuck in her dark hair though, and more coated her heaving breasts. "You going to untie me then?" She breathed out. "God no," he laughed, pushing his already hardening again dick into her open mouth. "We're just getting started Cass..."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Are Welcome.


End file.
